


Accentuate The Positive

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s looking rather eye-catching today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accentuate The Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #112: Stripes at fan_flashworks

Ianto looked up as Jack came out of his office and found himself staring, unable to take his eyes off his husband.

Grinning, Jack held his arms out from his sides and did a rather careful twirl.

“It’s my new sweater. What do you think? Do you like it?”

Coming up from the autopsy bay, Owen stopped in his tracks and burst out laughing.

“Bloody hell, Jack, what the fuck are you wearing? You look like a beach ball!”

Jack’s face fell and his lips trembled. “I read somewhere that stripes have a slimming effect, I thought it would make me look less lumpy,” he said sadly.

“It’s vertical stripes that are slimming, Jack,” Tosh told him kindly, “not horizontal.”

“Oh.” Jack drooped.

Ianto finally found his voice.

“Cariad, you’re not fat, you’re pregnant, and you’re gorgeous. You don’t need to look slimmer, be proud of your baby bump and show it off; that’s our little miracle in there.” He placed his hand on Jack’s swollen belly, stroking gently. “And I happen to like the sweater; it’s bright and cheery, and the colours make you glow. Just ignore Owen, you know what he’s like, never cares about other people’s feelings. His opinion doesn’t matter anyway, right?”

Jack nodded, cheering up. “Right. You really like it? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

“I love you in stripes,” Ianto assured him. “Makes you look incredibly sexy.” Lowering his voice so only Jack could hear, he leant closer to whisper in his husband’s ear. “I’ve always had a thing for stripes.”

Jack’s answering smile lit up the Hub.

Owen groaned. “Get a room, you two!”

“Well, if you insist, Owen.” Ianto winked at Jack, took his hand and led him back towards their quarters.

“Great. That’s the last we’ll see of them today,” Owen muttered, stalking over to his workstation. “Only Ianto would have a kink for stripes.”

 

The End


End file.
